


Cuddling Isn't the Best Medicine but It's Nice

by DragonAesthetic



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, By the way Happy Halloween have some completely unrelated fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hence why this is labeled as m/f, I was sick when I started writing this, Idk I wanted to post something before the end of the month, It's just Clay here, Mid- Saturday Knight Fever, Mindless Fluff, Pre hallucination effect Clay got from the virus, Sick Fic, There's a tag for it holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: After their recent run-in with Jestro and the Book of Monsters most of the knights aren't feeling too well. One, in particular, needs a bit of comfort thanks to the sudden virus.





	Cuddling Isn't the Best Medicine but It's Nice

**Author's Note:**

> "Why is Clay a girl in this?" You may ask.
> 
> I have no idea. I just thought it would be fun.

_Reasons your hair might get less lustrous_

Is the first thing Lance typed into the search engine of his phone the second he got in his room. He needed to find some possible explanation as to why his hair sudden looked duller than his friend's armor.

The first article consisted mostly of just saying you needed to drink water. Which Lance considered he drank enough of. Even if he mostly drank soda.

Back.

Every other link consisted of titles saying why you shouldn't wash your hair. Gross.

He closed the tab and moved onto finding something on Knightube to watch. There had to be something to take his mind off of his horrible hair situation. Before he could type anything into the new search engine his door opened. The one time he didn't want to socialize and someone had to open his door. Of course.

At the door was Claire. A somehow even more rugged looking than usual Claire. For once she wasn't wearing any of her armor, instead, she wore a basic blue t-shirt and blue sweatpants. She leaned against the door and was looking at the floor, her hair was styled down for once so her face was completely hidden by her bangs.

“Hey,” Lance said to try and get her attention.

Claire lifted her head up. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were barely open and there were clearly bags under her eyes. “Hey.” She weakly responded.

“Not that I'm complaining but what're you doing?” Lance reasonably asked.

Claire pulled herself off the door frame but immediately put her hand on it to support herself. “Can't sleep.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Sleep? You? At this point I was convinced you were a vampire.”

Claire gave a fake yet still weak laugh. “Funny. But I really do feel exhausted still. I tried training it off and that didn't help so I decided to lay down for a while. It's been an hour now and I haven't slept a minute.”

“Okay. So you're in my room why? I may be able to do a lot of great things but I can't cure whatever flu you’ve got.”

Claire tried to give a stern look at Lance but couldn't keep herself from wobbling. “You’re a great boyfriend, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. What does that have to do with anything though?”

Now, Claire wasn't exactly the most romantic person in the world. It was a wonder to even her how she started dating Lance. She was really bad at conveying her emotions when it came to being intimate. But she figured she did her best to make it obvious why she was there. Then again, it was Lance she was talking to. He admittedly was smart, but he also needed things to be spelled out for him sometimes. “I want to…” She sighed. She really hated having to say something so cheesy, but she wanted to do it, so she had to say it. “Can I just, lay down next to you for a little while?” She managed to make it come out awkward, of course.

Lance looked at her blankly. Then he smiled. “So you're saying you want to cuddle?”

Claire couldn't help groaning. That was exactly what she wanted to say. It just sounded too soft to her. Claire Moorington wasn't a soft, fluffy, lovey-dovey girl. She was a devoted knight of the realm who wielded a sword and fought evil at a moment's notice. She slumped her head down in defeat. “Yes.” 

Lance opened up his arms. “Come here then.”

Claire took in a deep breath to swallow her pride and shuffled herself over to the bed. She laid her head on Lance's chest and was immediately entrapped in his arms. "This is so dumb." She muttered.

"No, it's what normal couples do."

"You really think we're a normal couple?"

"Well, you're obviously not normal and I'm too perfect to be considered normal so I guess you're right."

Claire attempted to punch him in the stomach but due to her position and lack of energy it was more of a gentle pat with a clenched fist. "I hate you."

"You say that but we're still dating." He took a lock of her hair and curled it around his finger.

"I know," She said into his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed happily though. After so long she actually felt like she could fall asleep. "I guess you have your moments of humanity. Those are more appealing."

"And you have your moments where you're an actual girl. Those are more appealing."

She makes another failed attempt to punch him. "Don't steal my thunder Richmond. I'm your leader." 

Lance let go of the lock of hair from his finger and pat her on the back gently. "Love you too."

Claire hummed before finally fading off to sleep.


End file.
